Late night confessions
by Bonestar101
Summary: Kikyo has died and Inuyasha goes into Kagome's room to tell her how he really feels about her. What things ensue?
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm…" I mumbled. I could feel someone's hot breath on my face.

"Who's there?" I muttered sleepily.

"Me." I knew that voice. Inuyasha. He'd been depressed since Kikyo died a few days ago and he'd been really depressed lately. Nothing I could do would console him and I was afraid he was slowly slipping away from me.

"Inuyasha, Hey." I said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

What was wrong? Oh nothing if you didn't count the love of my life sulking around and getting depressed over his previous love who'd recently died. Everything was just peachy if you didn't count the big math exam coming up. Just PEACHY!

"You miss Kikyo don't you?" I asked him reluctantly.

"That's what I'm here about actually." He sounded depressed and had a slight blush on his face.

"Well then what's on your mind dog boy?" Inuyasha probably wouldn't tell me if asked and seeing him frown when I called him "dog boy" didn't help the matter.

"Kagome I-I-I-I-I-I-I damnit why is this so hard?!" I stared at him and would've chuckled at him for tripping over himself if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Kagome I love you!" He announced then turned his head away. "Though if you don't love me I'll understand why would anyone want a half-breed like me?"

"Inuyasha I do love you I'm just surprised that you love me" I curled myself up in a ball and wrapped my arms around my legs.

With speed faster than my mind could even register Inuyasha had captured my lips with his. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I tried to force my tongue into his mouth but he pretty much forced his way back into my mouth.

His hands traced every curve of my body as he pushed me against my bed. I only wanted more and more of him. My hands eagerly reached for his Fire Rat Robe so that I could tear it right off of him. He wouldn't stop kissing me as i took it off of him but somehow i managed to-awkwardly- take it off him.

All his muscles were exposed and they were glorious...I let my fingers trace across his abs and then I sighed dreamily. Inuyasha took one of his claws and cut my shirt off-which I wasn't completely thrilled about-then tilted his head when he saw my red bra. I thought I heard him say something like "What is this goddamn contraption?" but whatever it was he simply solved the problem by cutting if off.

His eyes observed me hungrily and I could tell he wanted me but was unsure of how to go through with it.

His hand pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and then he slowly began to massage my breasts. I moaned in pleasure when i felt something warm and wet press against my nipples making them peak.

I felt a strange warm feeling in my core that I'd never felt before and it felt great.

Inuyasha pulled off my pants and underwear swiftly-without cutting them off-and used one of his fingers to press at my opening and I moaned loudly-maybe too loudly-because a few minutes later Sota came rushing into my room in a panic

"Kagome are you Okay?" He asked looking around until he spotted Inuyasha and I

A weird expression came across his face and he ran out of the room screaming,"MOM!"

Oh yeah, we were so Busted.

(**My first Lime(i think thats what you call it when it's heated but not a lemon) ever and i'm kind of like 'meh'! about it so i need a lot of crit im also not too happy with the paragraphs i was really bored when i made this so it sucks please enjoy this thing.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I stared.

He stared.

I stared.

He stared.

Inuyasha and I stared at each other not talking, but completely worried. This would look lovely if my mother came in and saw this how would I explain this to her? "Gee mom could you um, please leave I'm kind of busy with a half-demon's finger pushing inside my vagina and I want him to continue?" I couldn't imagine what she'd say.

"Kagome, Inuyasha? Are you still in here?" My mother walked in through the door.

When she saw us a wide smile spread across her face.

Uh-Oh.

"I'm trying to calm Sota down now he's so worried and confused." My mother said cheerily.

"You two continue having your fun I'm sure your grandpa would be thrilled to hear this!" My mother said cheerily then danced away from my from closing the door behind her.

"Inuyasha suddenly sex doesn't seem fun anymore…" I looked away from him.

"Yeah…this is very creepy." Inuyasha sounded totally freaked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as possible we left for the feudal era. Vowing _never to speak of that incident again._

"Hey Inuyasha and Kagome are back!" Shippo's excited squeal made Kagome smile and she hugged the little kitsune demon tightly. "Hi Shippo how are you?"

"Good!" Shippo squealed giving a toothy grin. "Didn't you bring in ninja snacks?" Shippo tilted his head and wagged his fluffy tail.

"Sorry Shippo we had to leave on sort of a short notice." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who shrugged at her.

"I can see that lady Kagome." Miroku's calm and happy voice made her turn her attention away from Shippo to the monk who had a red hand print on his face. "Lecher." Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter.

"Hello Kagome!" Sango said and hugged her friend from the future.

"Let's go back to the village." Shippo said.

The others shrugged but Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

This would be an interesting day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was relaxing in Kaede's hut. Her and Inuyasha were alone, again. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. "Yeah?" She said looking at him. Praying he was going to ask what she thought he would ask. "Should we try now?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded.

It happened so fast Kagome wasn't sure what happened but both her and Inuyasha's cloths were off and he was on top of her kissing her. His hands traced every curve of her body and she moaned into his mouth.

She could feel Inuyasha hardended cock on her body and froze when she heard a weird noise.

She turned her head to see Shippo, Sango, Mirolu, and Kaede staring a them.

Busted.

Busted like hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note Note Note Note: I really lost the heart to write this but I wanted to finnish this :( I'm sorry i know I let you down with this one DX but I only intended this to be a one shot and I marked it as incomplete on accident. I'm making a NEW story though ^^ It's so much better than this one I feel discraced for even posting this in the first place. :p**

**The new story is only really for Inu/Kag San/Mir Kou/Aya fans but it's actiony XP**


	3. Chapter 3

The room was completely and utterly silent.

No one was even breathing.

Miroku however was smiling as if Buddha himself had just told him to go and do Sango.

Inuyasha was quiet and I highly doubted even he had witty remark to make now.

"Well, well I see you both have been having fun lately" Miroku had the most happy voice I'd ever heard.

"Miroku Sango what are they doing?" Shippo squeaked. "They were about to make a baby! C'mon Sango let us follow their fine example!" Miroku said cheekily and hugged Sango.

He got a lovely little slap from her.

Shippo was giving me a disgusted stare almost as if I'd somehow hurt him emotionally. "You know what! Get out you goddamn spies!" Inuyasha spat at the other people in the hut.

"Ye must be mistaken for this is my hut so _ye_ have to get out if you wish to continue." Kaede said in her old wise voice. "Listen you old hag, I've been trying to have sex with Kagome for a while but _everyone_ has to give a damn interruption so you'll be the one leaving!" Inuyasha growled deeply in his throat.(You'd think

She'd listen to him then right?)

"Nope." Kaede said sharply and threw some purification salt on him.

"Go and clean your defiled self half demon." She said and repeated twenty times as she threw the salt on him.

"You know what!" Inuyasha growled then stood up and marched over to Kaede but tripped and fell on Kagome. "Eep!" Kagome squeaked and hid under a blanket.

Then Kagome felt a tingle go up her spine and the world was black.

The she opened her eyes.(I would end it here but I know you all hate me and cliff hangers now so nope I'm not going to do it this time.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gave a loud moan as something warm shot inside her.

_So that's what a half demon's semen can do to me, weird. Kagome thought_

_She looked saw wavy black hair in her face then looked to see who was on top of her._

_Naraku._


End file.
